guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mission overviews (Nightfall)
Start template and stubs for the missions? Lightblade 12:12, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Changes "Cemetary of Dunahm" is called "Venta Cemetary", at least on my map. Raxous 12:43, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Heart or Mind: not exclusive I could get both of these two quests on a single character at the same time, so there's no decision to do one or the other. :Same here. I suggest we change it to something like this: 11. Grand Court of Sebelkeh :Attack at the Kodash :Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger 12a. Jennur's Horde :Crossing the Desolation AND Kourna revisited :Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger 12b. Nundu Bay The two '''Heart or Mind' quests are not mutually exclusive'' Thoughts? Finrod 14:30, 7 November 2006 (CST) :I added a notes section explaining it. -- Gordon Ecker 23:40, 8 November 2006 (CST) :: This may be a bug, but if you choose both quests (and so, both missions) you MUST complete both missions to continue on the storyline. I got very confused as to why I had nowhere to go after finishing one, but not the other, then I remembered that I was actually able to accept both quests and that must have forced me to do both. :the text in that area was very messed up - the Heart or Mind quests were not grouped together for one, and the text may now be in the wrong area (it was split between Vabbi and Kourna revisited). I may have placed it in the wrong place, and if so, please update (or I will). 12a and 12b are either/or, but I don't think that's correct, either, so this needs some fixing still. --146.122.71.143 14:55, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::my bad - it's just confusing due to the indentation. ::The thing is, that while you can take both Heart or Mind quests and do both missions, you are only required to take one or the other, thus this is a fork in the storyline and should be marked with an EITHER...OR construct in the mission list. Perhaps a more descriptive note at that point would be better, but I'm going to revert the formatting to how it was before. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 15:21, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Okay, I compared this page to the Factions missions overview and realized one thing that was wrong: the region names should be third-level headings, not second-level. Thus there is less of an obvious break where the "Kourna Revisited" heading splits the third either/or fork. (Personally, that never confused me in any case, so I see no reason to remove it.) ::I also removed the Challenge missions to their own (second-level) section, like on the Factions page. Likely, we'll have to rename this to "Challenge and Elite Missions" soon after they open the new elite mission. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 15:52, 28 November 2006 (CST) Bonus? Iv heard people wanting to do the "bonus" for nightfall missions and it even mensions bunus on the wiki but i havent seen a single "bonus" in-game. and the wiki lists rewards on a masters scale. Why is the masters rewaerd in nightfalll being called a bonus? Is it because people think masters is about a time scale? because thats wrong. Gala hatchery and the kurzick mission to protect the forever trees are not time based. Could someone explain this to me please?--Coloneh RIP 22:44, 12 November 2006 (CST) :The optional objectives in Nightfall are labelled 'bonus' in the mission goal popups and the quest log. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 12 November 2006 (CST) ::Oooooo. thanks, but i still think we should point out that bonuses arent the tyrin bonuses people are used to, they run on the 3 step system.--Coloneh RIP 18:34, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::The Nightfall "bonus" is similar to Prophecies in that the task is optional and is not immediately available when the mission begins. But Nightfall allows partial credit for partial completion of the bonus goal, leading to the expert and master reward levels introduced in Factions. Mujaki 00:26, 29 November 2006 (CST) Footnote 1 I've been unable to get into Mission 7a. I was in a group where everyone but me had completed the quests required to get Master of Whispers joining the group. Do I need to complete the required quests and/or mission in the other branch to be allowed to try the alternative? The footnote isn't clear regarding that. Enjios Craven 13:23, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You should be able to enter the Rilohn Refuge (Location) without having to do anything special. Once there, you only need to be in a party with someone who has Master of Whispers unlocked, and they must bring Master of Whispers in the party. Other than that... I don't think you can be the party leader - the leader probably has to have MoW unlocked. (I soloed my way to Protector of Elona, so I don't know any of this from experience.) —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 20:51, 6 December 2006 (CST)